


Relived

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, Forests, Gen, Humiliation, Mild Kink, Older Characters, Omorashi, Pee, Situational Humiliation, Urination, Wetting, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Felix was never keen on going but, when you gotta go..





	Relived

Felix stared off into the distance, his right leg rubbing against the fallen tree he sat on. He normally wouldn't have minded the extended time in the forest but the steadily growing fullness in his bladder made time crawl and feel less enjoyable.  He glanced up when he heard the younger man.

  
  
"Sorry man, usually it's easier to find it." Ray sighed, dusting his knees of the dead leaves and foliage of the forest.

  
  
The older man gave a small smile and waved off the other man as he stood up from the log once Ray came closer.

  
  
“It’s quite alright Raymond, as you said, it’s not quite the season for lilies.”

  
  
Ray rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded, “I mean, could take a while and looking at the same trees must be boring the hell outta you. Why not go for a small walk around?”

  
  
Felix pressed his lips together, shrugging his shoulders.

  
  
“You met the business end of a bayonet enough times the excitement of walking through the forest starts to wear off,” Felix admitted with a light chuckle.

  
  
He closed his eyes momentarily, his jaw tightening as a wave of desperation surged through his lower abdomen from the muscle movement. He shifted his weight as Ray began to speak.

  
  
“I promise you, man, ain’t no one going to be doing that to you. I know these woods like the back of my hands and the only people you see here are emo teens making some angsty poetry under that willow tree. And they couldn’t hurt a fly with their MCR wristbands.”

  
  
Felix gave a tight-lipped smile, nodding at last before heading off in a direction that seemed the least travled.

  
  
The knawing nucense soon became small pins and needles with every stepping motion. He stopped, glancing around before slipping his hand between his thighs and squeezing himself to give a momentary relief. Everything in him was telling him to just go, save him the humiliation of a potential accident but the soft pang of anxiety held him back from the relief every time.    

  
  
Soon the threats of his bladder letting out more than just small spurts became too much for the man to handle when a large gush dampeded his inner thighs.

Felix sucked in his breath as he veered off the pathway. He pressed his thighs together as he stood in front of the tree, unbuttoning his slacks. He took a deep breath in, closing his eyes as he tried to relax his body.  
  
Nothing. If anything his body grew even tenser than it was before.  
  
“Hay’.” He swore under his breath, the one day his bladder decided to not be weak. Still, he persisted, moving the hand that was holding his shirt away closer to his extended lower abdomen. Pressing his fingers down, causing a pathetic dribble for a few seconds. His brows furrowed, wincing at this difficulty.  
  
Suddenly the sound of branches cracking and leaves rustling caused the old man to jump and a steady stream to pour out, hitting the tree with a long hiss. Felix bit down on his bottom lip as the stream tapered off. Finally moving his head to face what caused the noise. The bright red hoodie gave it away.  
  
“Did. Did I scare the piss out of you just now?”  
  
Felix felt his face growing hot, mumbling something under his breath as he buttoned himself back up. Basking in the relief of the empty sensation however, the feeling of mortification from how it came into act lingered heavily.  
  
  
  



End file.
